


I Like Long Hugs and You

by PoorUnfortunateSoul



Series: Kenhina Week 2016 [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Hugs, M/M, supid joke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 09:07:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6797812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoorUnfortunateSoul/pseuds/PoorUnfortunateSoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Four months was too much time to spend not hugging Kenma, in Hinata's opinion. </p><p>-<br/>Kenhina Week Day Six: Reunion</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Like Long Hugs and You

"I'm going to go say hi to Kenma," Hinata said, dropping his bag down next to Kageyama's. 

"I didn't ask," Kageyama said bluntly. 

Hinata bristled a bit at Kageyama's usual rudeness, but still stomped out of the room, in search of his setter boyfriend. Nearly four months apart was too much time to spend not hugging Kenma, in Hinata's opinion. 

He quickly found Nekoma's room, and opened the door. 

"Kenma, I'm-! Oomph!" 

Hinata's quickly winded by Kenma, who throws himself at him before he can even get completely into the room. Kenma had some kind of sixth sense when it comes to his small boyfriend, knowing exactly where he is if he's in a seven mile radius. It made surprise visits Hinata tried sprinting on him hard, but when Kenma hugged him like this he found that he didn't care. 

 

The pair hugs for about ten minutes, breaking apart only once for Kenma to land a swift kick to Kuroo's shin when he walks up to the pair, whispering, "Reunited and it feels so good."


End file.
